Union of Multi-Colored Nations
Category:Alliances The UMN was a small alliance with about 30 members before disbanding. Charter I. Preamble ' We the nations of the Union of Multi-Colored Nations (UMN) pledge to form a union for the protection and furthered advancement of our member's nations. We will create a strong brotherhood and protect our members through peace and war. '''II. Membership Applications ' In order to become a member of the Union of Multi-Colored Nations one must: 1. Not be apart of another alliance 2.. Register on these forums 3. Set your alliance afilliation to UMN 4. Fill out the following information in the appropriate sign-up thread on the forums: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Former Alliances: Resources: Team Color: 'III. Goverment ' The UMN's government will consist of the following(all elected by election): President (1): A.The president will have the ultimate power in the alliance. B.He can over rule any law, rule or decision by the council C.The President has the power to release official statements about the alliance. D. The President shall be elected by a vote on the first day of every month Alliance Council (3): A. The Alliance council consists of five elected officials B. The Alliance council can set rules and laws based on a vote within the alliance council where 2/3 of the alliance council must vote yes C. The Alliance council can veto rules or laws set by the president based on a 2/3 vote within the alliance council D. The alliance council will be elected on the first day of every other month Minister of Foreign Affairs (1): A. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is head of all diplomats B. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for dispersing ambassadors to other alliances C. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is allowed to negotiate treatys with other alliances D. The MOFA will be elected on the first day of every month Minister of Recruitment (1): A. The Minister of Recruitment is the also the head of all new recruits B. The minister of Recruitment is responsible for sending out messages in order to recruit new members C. The minister of Recruitment will be elected on the first day of every month Minister of War (1) A. The minister of War is responsible for overseeing UMN's wars B. The minister of War has the power to allow a nation to go to war C. The minister of War will be elected on the first day of every month Press Secretary(1) A. Press Secretary is responsible for making public announcements B. Press Secretary is also responsible for being the director of communications '''IV. Expulsion from the alliance A. If any member conducts an act that is considered treasonous by either the President or 2/3's of the alliance council, he will be expelled and further action may be taken B. If a member conducts war on a member of another alliance unless he is allowed to by the President, Alliance Council, or the Minister of War he will be expelled C. If any member is found to be a member of another alliance, he will be given the choice of which alliance he wants to stay with. 'V. War ' A. If a problem arises with another alliance a member is not allowed to attack said alliance until given permission by the Minister of War, the President, or the Alliance Council B. If a member of the UMN attacks a nation in another alliance without permission of the president, alliance council, or minister of war; he will be expelled C. You may attack unalligned nations but do not expect back-up financially or millitarily from other members in the alliance 'VI. Amendments ' A. Any amendment may be made to the charter after the president and 4/5's of the alliance council approve of the said amendment. ' VII. Forums ' A. Link to our forums - http://z8.invisionfree.com/AllianceVol2/ Government President - Ryan's Nation Minister(s) of War - RobTheRad, Toadhead Minister of Foreign Affairs - roy_mustang Minister of Recruitment - meow Alliance Council - Chief Stubbs, Dr.G, Slicer845695 Press Secretary - Alpert Nation History From 1/10/07 on. UMN joined in a pact to create The Network